


still alive, barely breathing

by daisyrachel



Series: fallout [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sad, like still, still spoilers guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyrachel/pseuds/daisyrachel
Summary: bruce runs to find thor after the battle of wakanda, and thor needs him just as much as bruce had feared





	still alive, barely breathing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentMaryMargaretSkitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/gifts).



> the ask was: late to the thorbruce party but imagine the post-snap reunion where they both find out the other is alive and there’s definitely a long hug and Bruce asks about his new eye and thor introduces his new friend rabbit to bruce. the problem? i made it emo so it fit with the tone of this series
> 
> also just fyi the next part of this series is going to be about shuri. it's just getting very long and i want to do her justice.

Bruce can hear the snap, you know. Everyone can. It’s loud, and resounding and it’s curious, because no one was quite sure what exactly _it_ was.

 

Until the first bits of dust started floating up into the air, and the echo of the snap was masked by shrieks and screams and shout from all around the world.

 

What Bruce doesn’t know is what happened. He didn’t see it, too far away and too fast for him to register what the sound was. He’s with Sam but he blinks and misses the crumble. He’s there and then he’s not. He hears Rhodey calling, clearly distressed, but the screaming, the dust, _god_ he had no idea.

 

And suddenly he can’t breathe because _he can’t see Thor_.

 

He’s already lost the man once today, three times in the past week (or a people accustomed to normal time would call it, the last two years) and he was not eager to do so again. The immediate calm and joy he felt seeing him thunder down onto the battlefield was unmatched by any emotion he had ever felt before. He _needed_ Thor to be safe.

 

So he begins running, more like bounding, in the Hulk Buster, trying to find the rest of his team and he passes Rhodey and the Wakandan army and Nat but he still can’t see Thor. He thinks he takes a tree out somewhere along the way but he only just got Thor back, and he can’t lose him again.

 

There’s a reflex there, that running faster means you’re more likely to get somewhere quickly, see it before it’s over. If Bruce can get there more quickly, somehow Thor will still be alive. He’s kicking up dust while he runs, he hopes it’s not people.

 

He comes to a clearing in the forest, and sees everyone there. Steve is on the ground, the Wakandan general is crying and Natasha looks more scared then he’s ever seen her before. He scans the crowd and then he sees him there.

 

 _Thor_.

 

The god is slumped over a log, breathing heavily. _Breathing_ , Bruce reminded himself, _that’s the important part_. The new weapon, an axe of some sort was dropped at his feet, and he was hugging something very close to his chest. _A raccoon?_

 

But as Bruce tried to move closer to get closer look at the Asgardian, he could see the sheen on his face was not just sweat but also tears. Suddenly he was overcome with the need to be as close to Thor as possible because he was there but Bruce couldn’t be sure that he was _there_ until he could his hands on the other man, feel that he was tangible.

 

He started banging on the hulkbuster suit, trying to break it open just enough for him to run out and reach the other man, but the suit is sealed shut. He doesn’t realize he’s screamed Thor’s name until the blonde man’s head perked up and looked directly at him.

 

They only caught each other’s eyes for a moment, but the next thing he knew Thor was on the front of the hulkbuster suit, ripping the front panel open and scooping Bruce out of the seat and cradling him close. Bruce quickly wrapped his arms around Thor, squeezing tight and taking a deep breath.

 

“Loki,” Thor whispered in his ear, “and Heimdall.”

 

“They’re… gone?” Bruce said back, barely audible.

 

Thor smiled sadly. “Them and three quarters of Asgard,” he said, before letting out a broken sob and collapsing in Bruce’s arms.

 

Bruce began rubbing small circles into the man’s back, hoping to calm his shaking. “I thought,” he began, “I thought you were gone. You have no idea how relieved I was to see you on that battlefield.”

 

“I might as well have not come,” he said, “I can’t protect my people, I can’t protect my friends… what is the point of me if I can not help, can not lead?”

 

Bruce knew they were in public, and it was insensitive beyond belief, but he couldn’t stand hearing things like that come out of Thor’s mouth. He couldn’t put it into words, couldn’t tell him that he was an amazing kind, a strong leader, a good friend, he had purpose, that he belonged, so instead he crashed their lips together hoping he could show him instead.

 

Thor responded almost immediately, kissing Bruce softly as if it was Bruce who need to be taken care of, Bruce who had just lost half his people. Thor broughout his hands up to cup Bruce’s cheeks, and Burce took advantage, twisted himself to make to kiss more forceful, more passionate, so Thor would understand.

 

There was blood and sweat and mud and tears on Bruce’s face by the time they parted. Thor stumbled back a bit, overcome, but Bruce held him steady and pulled him back close “You can never scare me like that again,” he said, “ever. Okay?”

 

Thor nodded weakly, grabbing on to Bruce’s arms. “Banner,” he said, low and gravelly, “thank you.”

 

“Hey,” said Bruce, “I think it’s about time you start calling me by my first name.”

 

“Very well then… Bruce.” Thor said his name slowly after a moment’s hesitation, trying it out to see how it felt on his tongue for the first time.

 

Bruce took a step closer. “Hey,” he said, “you know we’re gonna save them all, right? Loki, Heimdall, Asgard… we’re gonna get them all back.”

 

Thor looked back at Bruce, lightning crackling in his eyes. “Yes,” he said, “ _we_ will.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos to show me you care! holla at me on tumblr [@peturparker](%E2%80%9Cwww.peturparker.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)


End file.
